llftwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Contest 1
The first Captions contest features Luigi watching Mario poking a Mushroom as a light shines down from overhead. Winners Blue indicates the first prize winner. Yellow indicates a good prize winner. Toddy Koopa: God: DID YOU TOUCH THE FORBIDDEN MUSHROOM?! e2car: Mario: Is this one pois- Aggghhh! Darkside: When Mario and Luigi touched the fungus, they started to dance like little girls. Captions *Fungi **Mario: Squishy, squishy, squishy, eh? **Mario: Toad or Mushroom? *Crazykoopa **Mario: Uh… What's THIS supposed to be? *Flame Force **Luigi: You shouldn't touch strange things, especially Mushrooms! *Dane Petersen **Mario: Aren't these supposed to come out of ? blocks? Oh well, I'll use Luigi as a guinea pig just in case. *Lizard King **The Mario Bros discover the Super Mushroom for the first time. *Blue Boo **Mario: Hey-a Toad, are you awake, 'cause you promised to take us to-a the carnival-a today! *The Shadow Koopa **Mario: I think I saw it move! *yoshiguy **Mario: Wha? Why isn't it working? It usually does. *Orlando **Luigi: I really don't think you should do that. *Terry **Mario: Hey Luigi, are you sure that this Mushroom isn't poisonous? *Videogamerpat **Mushroom: Ouch! *Nicolas **Mario's game parody of poke the bunny is called poke the Mushroom. *Ingvar Steinnes **The sun shone as Mario and Luigi tried to find Mushrooms to have for dinner. *e2car **Mario: Do Mushrooms camouflage? This one could be dangerous… **Mario: Boy, is Luigi gonna be sorry he teased me… **Mario: Is this one pois- Aggghhh! *gnidaplat **You can tell this is a special Mushroom since it has one of those holy yellow lights shining on it. *Krystal Koopa **Mario: I knew I should have brought the automatic pizza cooker! *Ellie Marie Koopa **Mario: Yikes! I just touched a Poison Mushroom! *Darkside **When Mario and Luigi touched the fungus, they started to dance like little girls. *Da Real Kooky **Mario: Hey Luigi, this-a Mushroom is-a covered in-a light, let's beam up to the star-a ship! *goober blooper **Mario: What is-a that? *Bryan **Mario: Is this a brain? It's squishy! *Master TJ Koopa **Almost makes you think they hadn't seen a Mushroom before. **Mushroom: Who is this fat guy and WHY IS HE POKING ME?! *Toddy Koopa **Mario: Come on, Luigi, help me get my finger out of this Suckermushroom! **Mario: Mushroom: Quit poking me, I'm a normal being like you! **Luigi: I couldn't find any good trees, so I used that Mushroom you're poking! **Mario: According to its texture, we shouldn't eat it! **Mario: I told you it was jello! **God: DID YOU TOUCH THE FORBIDDEN MUSHROOM?! **Mario: OK Luigi, this one's real too. **Mario: OK Luigi, it's another 1000-pointer. **Mario: I told you that movie about producing Mushrooms with your finger was real! **Mushroom: NOW INJECTING RAT POISON, YOU WILL FEEL A LIGHT NUMBNESS IN YOUR FINGER! *cool girl **Mushroom: IF MORE PEOPLE GET THEIR FINGERS CAUGHT, I'LL HAVE THE BLOOD OF A SUPER MUSHROOM! *Lil Miss Game & Watch **Mushroom: Ow! Stop that! **Toad: Get me out of this hole! **Luigi attempts a field goal. **Mario and Luigi get abducted by aliens. **Mario: Which button turns it off? *Panzer Koopa **Mushroom: Yeah, that's the spot! *Tasha **Mushroom: Touch, what about personal space?! *Game Guy **This is what happened after Ludwig gave the Mario Bros an anti-memory potion. *Lord Wilco **Mario wonders why he does this. **Mario: Mmm, buttery… *Mario Fan **With some clever lighting tricks, Luigi convinced Mario that the ordinary Mushroom was holy, and should therefore be poked to get a divine gift. *Introbulus **Mario: Oh, great! The author sends us a Super Mushroom that doesn't even work! *Wooster **Mario: Toadstool's been turned into a toadstool! *MaskedMan **Mario: What kind of Mushroom is this? **(poke) **Mushroom: Ow. *Invader Zim **Mushroom: Stop poking me, you overweight, cheese-guzzling freak! *Gamechamp **Mario: Toad, I'm confused, why are you so small? *Thomas Tran **Mario: Um… Shouldn't I be growing twice my size by NOW?! Category:Captions